1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to woodworking tools and is particularly directed to improved hand tools and bench tools for trimming the ends and edges of edgebanding materials.
A "Date of Conception Document" for this invention under the name of "END TRIMMER WITH EDGE TRIMMER" was disclosed to the Patent and Trademark Office and received by them on Aug. 3, 1992. It was assigned Disclosure Document No. 314639.
2. Prior Art
As is well known, modern furniture is generally formed with a substrate of particle board, plywood or the like, having a decorative surface veneer of wood, plastic or similar material, which is secured to the substrate by a suitable adhesive. Generally, the size of the sheet of veneer often does not precisely correspond with the size of the substrate, especially on edgebanding along the corners and edges of the tops of counters, tables, desks and the like. Therefore, it is usually necessary for the cabinetmaker to trim the excess veneer to fit the size of the substrate. Unfortunately, end trimming and edge trimming are very precise operations. If the cut is not close enough to the substrate, an undesired "lip" of veneer will project beyond the side edge of the article, which will be unsightly and which will tend to splinter when anyone brushes against it, causing painful injury to the person with the possibility of serious infection. On the other hand, if the cut is made too close to the substrate, a portion of the substrate will be exposed, which mars the desired uniform appearance of the veneer and removes the protection which the veneer provides to the substrate. Even when the cut is made precisely the proper length, it is generally necessary to finish the edges, as by bevelling, curving or sanding, to avoid sharp edges, which could cut or splinter.
Machines have been developed heretofore for performing such end trimming and edge trimming. However, most of these prior art machines are huge devices which may be of value in manufacturing plants, but which are extremely expensive and are not portable. Therefore, these machines cannot be transported to installation sites and, hence, are of little or no use to on-site cabinetmakers or carpenters. Some portable end cutting machines have been proposed. However, most of the prior art end cutting and edge trimming devices have been quillotine-type devices, which are useful in making only right-angle cuts, but which still require finishing by bevelling, curving, sanding, or the like. Furthermore, none of the prior art edge trimming and end trimming devices are useful with acute angles. In addition, many of the prior art end trimming and edge trimming devices are bulky and difficult to transport from one worksite to another. Other prior art devices are capable of either end trimming or edge trimming, but are not capable of performing both operations. Again, some of the prior art end trimming and edge trimming devices have been dangerous for the user. Still other prior art end trimming and edge trimming devices are expensive to purchase, are complex and difficult to use, and require considerable maintenance. Thus, none of the prior art end trimming and edge trimming devices have been entirely satisfactory.